Ten Faced
by OSarubiO
Summary: Gumi falls head over heels for the new student named Kiku. She is a girl made up of ten people, but he only likes her if she had one personality. Will she be able to supress the others and win his heart? A short, quick songfic.


Gumi sighed, sitting alone in her dark room. She used to be a very studious and obedient girl before. But upon falling in love with the new Japanese exchange student, she found herself faced with many different personalities.

The first personality, Gumi was a sociable girl. Maybe a little dark and a closet otaku, she was friendly with a great singing voice. She always acted calm civil towards Kiku. She was a normal everyday girl on the ground, confused. Gumi had no idea about the others but she knew that all the people were in love with the same student; Kiku Honda.

The second was a very shy girl who would run and hide in her room.

The third personality was a very lively and independent girl. She could never deal with being tied up in a group and being ordered around. She would often at times fight against any person who would tell her otherwise.

The fourth was a more stubborn girl. She refused that she was in love with the boy even if she really was. She tried to continually refute on anything he said that could be battled against.

The fifth was a very sensual girl, wearing shorter clothing and pulling her green hair up in a pretty way, always making sure he was behind her so that she could peer back with her seductive eyes.

The sixth personality was an innocent girl. She was soft spoken and sincere. This was one of the more likeable personalities.

The seventh girl was an obnoxious girl who was always boastful with an unruly attitude. She was wild and untamed. Even Gumi herself hated her.

The eighth girl was a badass; she would fight with teachers and often landed everyone and Kiku in detention. She would usually be in a very flirty mood around Kiku.

The ninth girl was a very cute and sweet girl who loved the most adorable things that she could get her hands onto.

The tenth and final girl was one of the quiet ones. She never spoke out much unless it was about love.

He had spoken to Gumi earlier that day. He said, "I'll only love one of the people among you."

Upon hearing this, both of she ended up shyly as the sixth girl took over Gumi's emotions.

Kiku sat at his desk doing homework, but unable to clear his mind from Gumi.

"What is it about her...or every one of her personalities?"

Kiku was awfully confused the second time he went out with her for a friend's day out. She was acting shy as if they had never met before. Kiku just brushed it off as being nervous.

He regretted not asking she out the third time sooner, seeing as how the second went, but he faced a girl who stood up for herself and bossed Gumi around all day.

The fourth time, he was so interested to find out what was next and met one acting more stubborn, much like a tsundre as it was called in Japan.

Then the fifth time, he couldn't help but feel his hear beat every time her green eyes looked back at him. She seemed more sensual and tried flirting more.

The sixth time, het met a girl who was very shy with him. She smiled and blushed but didn't talk much, so the day was mostly spent in silence between the two.

The seventh time, his mind had been buzzing with all these different versions of the girl he thought he knew. It was a rambunctious girl who only continued to make him feel worse, a relevantly cold girl who would just end up making fun of him in really mean ways.

The eight time, he met a very tough girl who rebelled against anything she said but at times, she was very flirtatious.

Today was the when he met the ninth version of Gumi. It was a cute girl who hung onto his arm and pointed out the most childish and girliest things. He thought she was pretty normal.

Even after that, meeting all these different sides of her, he felt the same. He was in love with her and every other girl that 'lived' inside of her.

But he couldn't deal with all this changing of personalities. He knew there was something mentally wrong with her; probably multiple personality disorder. She was probably a bipolar girl but something about her made his heart swim.

He grabbed at his chest gently and listened to his heart beat. He believed what he told she earlier would help her get one personality straight.

By the next day at school, Gumi was acting like third girl, more alive and independent. She spied Kiku and went over to him, "Good morning Kiku-san!" She said happily.

He looked over at her and smiled shyly, "Konichiwa, Gumi." He said, sounding a bit upset. His mind was still confused over all these personalities she'd been springing on him.

She smiled back at him, "So, did you do your homework?"

"Of course," He pulled the papers out, "Maybe we should-" Wrong answer.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled back at him before storming into the school. She walked in, feeling herself change a bit. She felt sorry and changed to her ninth personality.

He stepped in the door and she glomped him, "I'm sorry Kiku-san!" She said, cuddling his arm, "I didn't mean to be like that."

He stroked her green hair lightly before asking, "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

She shook her head, "Nope. You might've told Gumi something, but not me!"

He sighed, "Look, I can only love one of you."

"One of me?" She said with her head cocked to the side; her green eyes staring into his.

He nodded, "I might ask a counselor to check you out. I don't like seeing you like this." He said before walking away from her.

She stood, very confused for a few minutes before going off to class.

She spent the rest of the day, thinking about what Kiku said, trying to piece it all together. She was only one person, wasn't she?

She felt like there were other people though. But then again, maybe she was imagining something?

She sighed and continued on in her thoughts.

Eventually, she realize that she was only one person and one person alone. She had no other people living in her heart, only in her mind. But something was telling her that they knew this too, like they knew they didn't exist. She didn't know why though. Maybe they were self-aware.

She sighed, giving up, "If my life is bent on one true love, then I'm done with this."

And at the end of the day, she confronted Kiku, "Kiku, it's me, Gumi. Not any of those other girls." She said shyly.

He smiled a bit, "I'm guessing you have finally decided on who you truly are then?"

Gumi nodded, "Yeah, I realized that I'm me. So if you don't mind-" She grabbed his hand, "Can you walk me home?"

A small amount of blush appeared on his face but a small smile stuck on his face.

"Goodbye...", she thought, "And welcome back. I'm just good old me..."


End file.
